can't find the words to tell you 「 klance」
by meruchim
Summary: Keith se ve en un conflicto por descifrar qué es lo que siente por Lance, le entrega una carta y es correspondido por otra.


Dicen que el amor y el odio son los sentimientos más poderosos después de la felicidad, que cada uno tiene su esencia y eso es lo que hace que sean especiales. En ambos casos, una persona que le tiene amor u odio a alguien, le da bastante importancia a esa persona.

Lance juraba odiar a Keith, juraba que siempre iba a ser así y que no iba a cambiar eso; Keith era tan irritante, se creía lo mejor del mundo por saber manejar correctamente su león, porque Shiro le dijo que "tenía suficiente potencial para ser el líder" en caso de que algo pasara. ¡Iba a matarlo! No lo soportaba.

Keith esto, Keith lo otro; no había ningún pensamiento en la cabeza de Lance que no fuera Keith. Si empezaba a mirarlo comenzaba a sentir que sus mejillas ardían, sus manos se ponían a sudar, se trababa al hablar y su estómago se sentía raro, creía que se estaba enfermando.

Esos sólo eran los pensamientos de Lance sobre alguien a quien creía su rival, su eterno némesis.

Por otro lado, Keith no pensaba mal de su compañero de equipo, claro que antes tenían rivalidad y se molestaban entre sí pero de un día a otro; toda perspectivas que tenía por Lance había cambiado. No sabía cómo denominar a lo que sentía, según lo que Pidge le dijo era amor.

Keith no sabía lo que era el amor, no conocía otro sentimiento aparte del enojo y la satisfacción.

Cada vez que Keith trataba de entender el _amo_ r y acercarse a Lance, más complicado le parecía.

(...)

—¿Qué piensas tanto, Keith? —notaba que su compañero andaba más distraído de lo normal, y en realidad es que no estaba del todo disperso; analizaba al enemigo y pensaba en maneras de entrenar.

—Uh, ¿qué?

—Pregunté qué es lo es estás pensando, luces muy concentrado.

—Perdón, Shiro, ni yo sé en qué estoy pensando.—se ocultó entre sus hombros y brazos, dejándolos descansar en la mesa del comedor.

—¿Seguro?, ¿No estabas pensando en alguien?—hizo énfasis en la última palabra con un tono burlón.

—Shiro, por favor.—se encogió de hombros, quería que se lo trague la tierra, mala suerte que está en el espacio.

El mayor soltó una risa algo fuerte que lastimó un poco los tímpanos de Keith –algo que no era típico del mayor–, se acomodó a su lado cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

—Si quieres averiguar lo que sientes por Lance, ¿por qué no tratas de hacerlo reír? Tal vez te sirva. —palmeó el hombro del chico.

—¿Cómo hago reír a una persona, en primer lugar? -levantó su mirada algo molesta.— ...Espera, ¿cómo sabes que se trata de Lance?

Shiro le sonrió y comenzó a darle varios consejos sobre cómo ligar, qué decir y con qué tono decirlo, tal vez haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que habló con una chica pero no se olvidaba nada.

(...)

Keith estaba listo, aunque nervioso, aún no comprendía porqué Shiro le ayudó; temblaba como fideo sacado de la olla y no paraba de sudar por las manos, y de hecho, no estaba listo, necesitaba practicar en frente del espejo.

"No la quiero cagar", pensaba mil y una veces mientras trataba de caminar calmado.

—Lance... Cuando me miras a los ojos, puedo vislumbrar un pedazo del cielo. —dentro de su cabeza, sonaba bien pero no le gustaba nada por el tono en el que lo decía. —Vamos, Keith. Tú puedes. —se dio ánimos a sí mismo.- Encuentro mi paraíso cuando me miras a los ojos, Lance. —sonrió porque pensó que sonaba bien pero su expresión no duró mucho, se dio una cachetada e intentaba respirar con normalidad. —Lance, no puedo pasar un día sin que tú estés aquí, eres la luz que hace a mi oscuridad desaparecer. —"Sonó como si fuera la persona más oscura y malvada del mundo", pensó.

Se iba a rendir, ya no sabía qué más decir. Claro que los consejos de Shiro, a quien consideraba un hermano, le sirvieron de algo pero había algo que no le convencía, algo que le faltaba a sus palabras.

(...)

"¡Tú puedes, esta vez sí lo lograrás!", decía en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Lance... Ah, cierto, ¿dónde se encontraba Lance? ¡Estaba caminando sin rumbo, entonces!

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué tal si Lance no estaba en la dirección en la que buscaba Keith? ¿Y si estaba en el baño? ¿O en su habitación haciéndose algún tratamiento para tener su piel suave y tersa?

Ah, su piel. Las veces en las que Lance obligaba a Keith a tocar su rostro y sentir lo suave que se volvía gracias a las mascarillas exfoliantes de yogur natural, pepino y miel, le encantaba porque, en efecto, sí se volvía más suave.

Entre los pensamientos que tenía sobre Lance en ese momento, el mencionado caminó cerca de él, llamando su atención.

—Oh, Keith, ¿perdido por el espacio? —a pesar de que haga chistes malos y le gustaran, no era el momento.

—Lance.

—¿Qué quieres? Ahora mismo ando algo ocupado, quiero darme un baño de burbujas. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa y posando una de sus manos en su cintura. Volvió loco a Keith con tan solo esa escena.

—¿Baño de burbujas en el espacio?

—Sí. —suspiró feliz. —De una vez, dime.

— ...No es nada, lo olvidé. —se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

Lance apreció la pose de Keith por unos segundos para después pronunciar "Huh" y marcharse. Keith suspiró algo irritado consigo mismo y se quedó parado hasta notar que Lance se haya ido pero una voz comenzó a cantar, cautivando su atención.

 _En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices,_  
 _hay historias de buenos y malos felices,_  
 _ceremonias de vivas, sonrisas al verte;_  
 _cómo diablos se puede tener tanta suerte_

Era Lance cantando algo en español, no lo entendía pero esperaba que continuara cantando, sin embargo ya no escuchó nada más salir de la boca del cubano que, según Keith, cantaba muy hermoso; tampoco había rastro alguno de su existencia por ahí, se había ido.

Decidió buscarlo por su habitación, después de todo sólo podía estar ahí. Cuando llegó a la puerta, algo impedía acercarse un poco más y hacer que se abra, era muy cobarde para hacerlo y aunque ese no fuera el caso, tampoco estaba bien hacer eso. Se posó en la pared, deslizándose por esta hasta llegar al piso, descansando su espalda; escuchó a la voz de Lance desde ese punto aunque no era muy claro, tal vez por el grosor de la pared no podía oírle bien.

Keith ya no aguantaba, iba a escribir algo a Lance para aclararse las dudas y por fin decirle al moreno lo que sentia por él.

(...)

 _Lance:_

 _Mi corazón se detiene cuando volteas a mirarme, he pensado en las varias veces en las que estuvimos cerca y casi podía sentir el roce de tus manos. Tus bromas estúpidas, las cosas innecesarias que dices... Simplemente me encantan porque las dices tú._

 _No sé dónde estuviste toda mi vida, Lance, pero creo que cuando llegamos a conocernos más a fondo siendo ya parte de Voltron, hiciste que cayera profundamente por ti y ahora no me puedo levantar. Es como si me hubieras lanzando un hechizo o algo así._

 _He escuchado las veces en las que te has dicho a ti mismo que no eres valioso para el equipo, que solo sirves para ser la pierna izquierda de Voltron y que incluso habían veces que ni para eso servías. Sé que no crees que eres valioso para nosotros, que no te consideramos parte del equipo y que solo estás para estorbar; déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Eres muy importante para todos nosotros, eres quien en el fondo nos hace reír con sus chistes malos e inoportunos comentarios, eres quien hace los mejores disparos a distancia de todos nosotros. Claro, seguramente piensas que aún no es suficiente para hacerte creer esas cosas; que Pidge es mejor que tú porque sabe cosas tecnológicas que nosotros no comprendemos, que Hunk es quien anda preocupado para que el plan salga bien sin ningún inconveniente, que Allura es algo dura pero muy buena persona aguantando todo lo que hacemos en el castillo -junto a Coran- y que Shiro es el mejor líder de acá, que sabe hacer las cosas bien a pesar de que un mínimo detalle puede que se le pase por alto. Todos aquí tienen su algo especial, igual tú así que no tienes motivos para infravalorarte._

 _Es muy raro de mi parte decir estas cosas, que aunque por ser callado en ciertas cosas y saltar de rabia en otras, no significa que a veces pueda salirme del personaje que siempre he sido._

 _Lance, yo te quiero aunque no sé cómo he llegado a saber eso. Me gustaría que me dejes estar a tu lado, que me dejes acompañarte en misiones o cosas absurdas._

 _No sé qué otra cosa puedo poner, tampoco sé hacer estas cosas y tal vez haya salido algo mal, pero no he aprendido tanto de Shiro como para saber cómo hacer una carta como esta. (no preguntes)._

 _Sinceramente, Keith._

(...)

Keith dejó la carta por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Lance, esperando al momento en el que leyera toda la cursilería que escribió y morir de una vez. Se quedó en la misma pared de antes a esperar.

(...)

Unos minutos después de la tortuosa espera, un Lance sonrojado hasta las orejas salió por la puerta corrediza con el ceño fruncido y el rostro confundido.

—Keith, ¿es una broma lo que me dijiste, verdad?

—

No...

Lance cubrió su cara y sin decir alguna palabra, entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Keith se vio desesperanzado y confundido, fue haciendo su camino alejándose lentamente de la puerta de su compañero y de pronto fue cuando la misma puerta se abrió.

Era un Lance más sonrojado que nunca, encogido en brazos y con complejo de chica de anime entregándole una carta de confesión a su senpai el que los ojos de Keith visualizaban en este momento. Sostuvo la carta con su mano derecha y no apartaba la vista del contrario.

—Quería darte esa carta hace tiempo, solo que no sabía cuándo dártela ni cómo... Supongo que puedo aprovechar este momento. —cerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos. —Te me adelantaste esta vez, idiota. —se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación otra vez.

La carta estaba algo arrugada por las esquinas y con varios borrones encima de lo que parecían palabras mal escritas. Con cuidado, intentó desarrugar el papel recto para leerlo bien.

(...)

 _Keith:_

 _No sé que ha estado pasándote durante estos meses; cuando te insulto o algo alguna broma ofensiva sobre ti, no te inmutas ni devuelves la broma con tus palabras geniales. Quisiera saberlo, te he notado distinto y tu comportamiento hacia mí es diferente que incluso da miedo._

 _He estado pensando y analizando (sí, sé hacer esas cosas tan bien como tú; para tu información) en los factores que ocurrieron para que te comportaras tan lindo y paciente conmigo. Que quemaba el cerebro pensándolo hasta que noté que, dentro de mí, dije "Me gusta que sea así de lindo conmigo." ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa para pensar eso?! , ¡Se supone que te odio!... Sí, se supone. Se supone que varias veces te dije que te odio, que eres mi rival a pesar de ser un miembro del equipo; pero creo que todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre ti han desaparecido. Quiero decir, los negativos._  
 _Te odio, Keith. Por hacer que me gustes, que me guste la forma en la que me tratas y miras, la forma en la que me tienes paciencia y todo lo demás._  
 _Te odio, te odio._

 _Sinceramente, Lance._  
 _y en realidad no te odio, para nada._  
 _es más bien un "te quiero" al estilo Lance._

(...)

Parecía una carta muy ridícula y muy Lance, tanto que era enfermizo. Sin embargo, Keith pensaba que era muy tierno.

Lance miraba a Keith con una extraña molestia, quería saber qué era lo que Keith pensaba. Tal vez le parecía tonta la carta, que por eso le costaba pensar en algo que decir para no ser tan brusco con las palabras.

Finalmente Keith posó su mirada en los azules ojos de Lance, duró unos segundos así hasta que soltó un suspiro que hizo formar una mueca graciosa en el rostro de Lance.

—Yo también te odio, Lance. —sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se alejó del corredor, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Lance abrió sus ojos azules como platos y se apoyó en su puerta, que por mucha obviedad que tenía, se abrió haciendo que Lance se cayera contra el piso. Eso no le importó al moreno, puesto que había entendido que sus sentimientos por Keith estaban más que correspondidos.


End file.
